The Angel's Tears
by OpalAngelWriter13
Summary: It was winter vacation at Ever After High. Cupid and Alistair had been going out for quite a long time now, but their romance had been kept as a secret to the outside world… or at least they thought.
1. Chapter 1

It was winter vacation at Ever After High. Cupid and Alistair had been going out for quite a long time now, but their romance had been kept as a secret to the outside world… or at least they thought.

"Oh, Alistair, I'm going to miss you so much." Cupid said, hugging her boyfriend tight.

"I'm going to miss you too, Cupid." Alistair nuzzled against Cupid's soft pink hair. "It's only for a week, right?"

Cupid sighed. "I know, it's a week!"

Just then, Cupid's MirrorPad rang, and she said, "I guess my ride is here. I gotta go now."

Alistair picked up Cupid's trunk and walked her down the flights of stairs out of Ever After High. When they reached the carriage, Alistair kissed Cupid goodbye and watched as the carriage grew farther and farther away from his sight. He sighed. He was going to miss that little girl. But at least they could text each other.

He wasn't so sure what their parents would say if they found out about their secret romance.

Meanwhile, Cupid arrived at her home far above the clouds. She ran into the drawing room and into her father's welcoming arms. "Hi daddy." Cupid said. "Hi princess." Her father, Eros, the god of love, said.

"How was your days at Ever After High?" he asked, as his daughter sat down on the couch in front of him.

"It was splendid, daddy." Cupid said. She thought about all the classes she took, and all the special friends she made – Apple, Raven, Maddie, Ashlynn… and Alistair.

Eros laughed. "I'm glad to hear that. Now you unpack your stuff and we can have dinner."

Cupid went up to her room and unpacked her things – her books, clothes, and the silver frame with the picture of her and Alistair. After emptying out her trunk, she started texting Alistair.

 _Hey Alistair. I just wanted to let you know that I just arrived home. It's nice to be back, but I'll miss you and everyone else back at Ever After High. Love from Cupid._

She sighed, and sat on her pink and white four poster bed and started reading the MirrorBlog. To Cupid's delight, Alistair replied almost straight away.

 _Hey Cupid. Ever After High is not the same without you. I'm gonna miss you so much too. Don't forget to text me while you're at home. Lots of love, Alistair_

She sighed. Alistair was a great guy. She texted him some more, and lost track of time. She didn't even hear Eros calling her down for dinner. She was startled when he opened the door to her room while she was still texting.

"Princess? It's dinnertime." Eros said.

Quickly turning her MirrorPad off, Cupid said, "Sure, daddy." She saw her father's expression harden for an instant while he looked around her room. But he just shrugged and went downstairs.

Cupid gave Alistair one last text before going down for dinner.

 _Gotta go for dinner now. Love you, I'll text later_


	2. Chapter 2

Cupid went downstairs to the dining room and sat down in front of her father. They had cream pasta and garlic bread. Just as Cupid was finishing her last bite of dessert, Eros said, "Cupid, now, there's something I need to ask you." There was something in his voice that made Cupid feel uneasy.

"Um… what is it, daddy?" she asked.

Eros sighed.

"It's about… your boyfriend." He said. Cupid gasped. "I saw you two making out when I was doing my usual work the other day. Who is he and when did you two start going out?"

Cupid's eyes widened. "I – I don't know what you're talking about, daddy." She said.

"Now, there's no use hiding it from me." Eros said. "I didn't think so when I first saw you from my Crystal Looking-glass. But today, I saw your picture with him on your bedroom table, and I doubt you don't know." He gave her a stern look.

Cupid dropped her gaze.

Eros looked at his daughter. "Now answer my question my little girl." He said, with strength in his voice.

"His – his name is Alistair Wonderland." Cupid sighed. "We started going out around True Hearts Day."

Eros raised an eyebrow. "Alistair Wonderland? Sounds like a Wonderlandian name to me." He continued. "Now, I want you to call this boy right this minute and break up with him. Just because you're a rebel doesn't mean you can do whatever you want. You need to concentrate more on school lessons and doing your job as a Cupid is more important going out with that boy." He looked at Cupid with a stern look. "Do so right now, or you're never going back to that school."

Cupid gasped, her eyes watering. "Excuse me, daddy." She said, and stood up from the dining table. She went up to her room to text Alistair what was going on and that her call in a few minutes wouldn't mean what it sounds like, but she discovered that her father had taken her MirrorPad away. She sulked on the bed before her father walked into her bedroom with her MirrorPad.

"Have you made your decision?" he asked.

"Yes, daddy." She said sadly. There was no other way – either break up with Alistair for the time being (though she'll explain all this to him when she returns to school) or never see his face for the rest of her life. She took the MirrorPad from her father and dialed Alistair.

"Hey, Cupid!" he said, cheerfully.

"Alistair – ," she said. She looked at her father. He was giving her the look. "I – I think we have to break up."

"Wait, Cupid, what?" Alistair sounded puzzled and hurt.

"I'm sorry. But I have to do this." Cupid said, trying hard not to cry.

"No, Cupid, wait!" Alistair said, as she put the call to an end.

"That's my girl." Eros said. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No, thank you daddy." Cupid said. Eros exited her room with her MirrorPad. When he was gone, Cupid threw herself back onto the bed and cried herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, at Ever After High, Alistair, who had received the call from Cupid, was feeling puzzled and upset. Did Cupid really mean that? Why did she say that? But he thought they were in love…

He called Daring and Lizzie to meet him at the Froyo shop to have a word with them. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do in this situation.

"Alistair, it's alright." Lizzie said. "You know you two are meant for each other!"

Alistair tinkered with his cup of froyo, which had now melted almost completely.

"Yeah, I thought so." He sighed.

"Maybe she wanted to take things a little slow." Daring said. "Or perhaps she's moving onto someone el… ow!"

Lizzie poked him in the sides with her bony elbow.

"I don't know." Alistair said. "Maybe I'm not enough for her."

"Oh, don't say that!" Lizzie said.

"I tried calling her, but she won't answer." Alistair said.

"Maybe she moved on!" Daring whispered to Lizzie, but Alistair still heard.

"Shut up!" Lizzie hissed. She looked at Alistair. "Anyway, you shouldn't be too sure about anything before you actually get to talk to her, face to face. I mean, it's not like Cupid to just dump you like that! Something's going on."

Alistair threw pool of what was once froyo into the bin. He didn't want to eat.

Cupid woke up in her bed. She remembered crying to sleep. Her father must have tucked her in at night.

She lay awake and stared at the ceiling. She got out the silver frame she had hidden on her bedside table drawer, and looked at it. Tears blurred her eyes. I have to find a way to explain this to Alistair, she thought.

Cupid got out of bed and sat on her vanity. She took out the good quill and pen, and wrote a letter to Alistair explaining this situation to him. She wrote it with much love and effort, and after finishing the letter, put on her best pink lip gloss and planted a kiss.

Cupid rolled up the letter, tied it with a satin ribbon, and whistled one of the birds of heaven. And, tying the letter to one of its legs, whispered for it to deliver the letter to Alistair Wonderland of Ever After High.

However, the bird didn't go far before it was sighted and caught by Eros. He recognized his daughter's perfume on the letter, and opened it. He didn't like what he saw, but he decided to take pity on the little girl, and didn't tell her about it.

A few minutes later, Cupid came down for breakfast.

"Good morning, daddy." She said with less light in her eyes than usual.

"Good morning princess." Eros said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you." Cupid said.

"I made heart-shaped waffles for breakfast, I know you love them."

"Thank you dad." Cupid said, and sat down to eat.

Halfway through the meal, she said, giving her best puppydog eyes, "Daddy, can I run down to the mall today? I want to get some Christmas gifts for my friends at Ever After High – not, him. My girl friends!"

Eros smiled and nodded. "Of course."

So after breakfast, Cupid went to the mall and got gifts – a wicked silver raven pendant on a chain with an amethyst for her best friend Raven, a fluffy teddy bear for Blondie, a gold apple charm bracelet for Apple, and a mug in fun colors for Maddie. She also got a quality stationery set for her father… and a heart pendant for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Returning home, Cupid wrapped all of her gifts. She put each of her friends' gifts into a gift box. She also put the letter she wrote for Alistair (with which she rolled up one of the pink glittery plumages of her wing) with the pendant into a small box and slipped it into the box for Raven, leaving a note to her to give to Alistair. Then, she put all the gifts into a brown paper box and took it downstairs to send it by airmail.

On Christmas day, Raven and her friends received the package from Cupid. Raven, Apple, Blondie, and Maddie all sat on their rug in front of their fireplace and opened it together.

"Oh my Grimm! Raven, this bracelet is totally hex!" Apple squealed.

"Oh, wicked." Raven said, tying the chain around her neck. "Wait, what's this?" she unfolded the little piece of paper. "Dear Raven, my father is against my relationship with Alistair, and I am deprived of all communication methods to everyone at Ever After High. Please give this package to him for me."

"Oh, that is so sad!" Blondie said.

"Let's go and give it to him right now!" Maddie said.

The four went to Alistair's door.

"ALISTAIR OPEN THE DOOR!" Maddie yelled, banging the door. Alistair emerged from behind the door. "What is it?" he asked.

"Cupid sent you a package." Apple said. "Here, Raven, give it to him!"

Raven handed Alistair the paper box.

"Cupid's father doesn't approve of you… and Cupid's been deprived of all communication methods… so she hid this into the package for me so that I could give it to you." Raven said.

"Oh… thank you." Alistair said. He went into his room to open the gift by himself.

He opened the little box, and saw a heart pendant as well as a letter. He clutched it and read the letter:

 _My dear Alistair,_

 _My days spent with you at Ever After High has been a great pleasure to me._

 _However, my father has seen us making out and he's not happy about us._

 _He has taken away my MirrorPad so that I couldn't contact you, and I sent you a letter as well, but I saw the carrier bird called down to his room._

 _Still, I want you to know how much I still care about you, and how much I miss you._

 _If I get caught going out with you again, I will never be able to get back to Ever After High, so please understand if I don't send you any letters after this._

 _I send you one of my plumages as a token of my love for you._

 _I'm looking forward to seeing you again at school._

 _Love from Cupid_

 _xoxox_


	5. Chapter 5

Alistair finished reading the letter and broke down into tears. He was ashamed of how he had suspected Cupid of cheating on him, and the story of Cupid and her father. He loved her, and her letter broke his heart. He clutched the silver frame with the picture of him and her to his heart and sobbed.

After some time, Alistair gathered himself and went to Cupid's locker. He leaned against it. He could still smell the remaining scents from her perfume, and he missed her a lot. It made him sad to think about her in her house missing him. However, there were only a couple days before her return, so that was something to look forward to… maybe he could go get a gift for Cupid with her friends.

On the day Cupid was to arrive at Ever After High, Alistair got up extra early and got ready to greet Cupid. He stood at the top of the stairs and waited for her.

When her carriage finally came to a halt in front of the great stairs of Ever After High, Alistair ran down the stairs and held her as soon as she stepped out.

"Cupid! I missed you so much!" Alistair cried.

"Alistair, I missed you too." Cupid said. She started sobbing in his arms, which led Alistair to lose control and cry into her as well.

"Aww…" Faybelle said, watching them from the top of the stairs. "How sweet… if only something were to happen to them." She smirked and ran into the school.

When Cupid went to Crownculus that afternoon, Faybelle came and sat next to her. "Hey Cupid." She smirked.

"Oh, um, hi?" Cupid said. What did she want?

"So, how was your visit home?" she asked.

"It was perfectly fine, thank you very much." Cupid opened her book and pretended to ignore her.

"Yeah, sure." Faybelle rolled her eyes. "So I hear daddy's not happy about his little girl going out with Alistair Wonderland." She said.

"Whateverafter, Faybelle." Cupid said. She was getting a little annoyed.

"Well, if that's not true, I guess I can tell daddy what his little princess has been up to." Faybelle smirked.

"Sure, go on." Cupid said. She knew it had to be an empty threat, but her voice trembled still.

"Ok, then." Faybelle took out her MirrorPad. "Let's see, what snapshot of you two should I post on the Mirror Blog…?"

"Faybelle, please, no, I'm sorry!" Cupid begged.

"Too late." Faybelle said. "Ooh, what about this one from True Hearts Day?"

"Faybelle, please don't!" Cupid cried.

Faybelle crossed her arms and stared at Cupid. "Why should I?"

"Because it's nice to be kind to people from time to time?" Cupid said.

"No. Because you're gonna work for me." Faybelle said.

"Work? No fair!" Cupid said.

"Take it or leave it." Faybelle said, picking up her MirrorPad.

"Fine… what?" Cupid asked.

"Start with getting my laundry done. Then clean my dorm – and maybe then run some errands for me before I can think about it?" Faybelle suggested.

"Alright…" Cupid said.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later, the students of Ever After High went on a picnic to the Enchanted Woods, and Blondie posted the pictures on the Mirror Blog so that everyone can download. She made sure she didn't post any of the photos that would give away Cupid and Alistair… but apparently she had missed out on something.

Eros studied the picture. No, it couldn't be. He knew his sweet daughter knew better than to go out with the Wonderlandian boy again – she even broke up with him in front of his own eyes! But the photo said it all. He was looking at a shot of a girl with wild blue and violet hair laughing with a lilac haired girl with feline impressions – but what his sharp eyes had noticed were his daughter holding hands with a boy in the background. That was not supposed to be there.

He picked up his MirrorPad and dialed Cupid.

"Hello daddy!" She said, cheerfully. "How are you doing?"

"Everything's swell, my dear." He said. "Now, I called because I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

Eros sighed. "I saw the picnic photos on the Mirror Blog, and I want you to answer me in yes or no only: are you still going out with that guy I made you break up with?"

Cupid fell into stunned silence. She quickly recovered and said, "No, of course not, daddy." Her voice trembled.

"Then how are you going to explain the picture of you and him making out?" Eros asked.

"There is no such picture, I'm certain!" Cupid's heart was racing. Hadn't Blondie said that she hadn't posted pictures of her and Alistiar?

"Check the footage I send you. After you're done with comprehending the situation, call me back." He hung up.

Cupid quickly opened the jpg file her father sent her. It was a picture of Maddie and Kitty – with her and Alistair in the background.

Cupid's heart sank. What was she going to do now?

She called back her father, dreading what he would say.

"Did you check?" Eros asked.

"Yes daddy." Cupid said.

"Have I not said that you are not to go out with a fairytale?" he asked.

"Yes daddy." Cupid said.

"Well, what do we have here? You have not listened to my warning – therefore you pay the price. You need to focus on your own life and your own future young lady."

Cupid gasped. Can it mean –

"I'm coming to Ever After High right now. Pack your things. You're going back to Monster High." Eros said.

"But daddy, please, no!"

But the phone went dead, and Cupid lay on her bed and sulked. Coming into the dorm a few minutes later, Blondie was surprised to see her so upset. She asked Cupid what was the matter, and Cupid told her what happened.

"Cupid, I – I'm so sorry!" Blondie said.

"No, Blondie. It's not your fault." Cupid said.

"Oh, what have I done? Quick, I'll get Alistair."

Blondie and Alistair rushed into the room not long after Blondie set off.

"Cupid, I am so sorry!" Alistair said.

"Alistair, forgive me." Cupid weeped.

"No, it's not your fault. It's not anybody's fault." Alistair said. He sat on Cupid's bed and stroked her back, and she cried into his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Cupid whispered.

"Me too." Alistair said. "If only you knew how much I love you."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "C.A. Cupid, this is Headmaster Grimm. Your father is here to talk to you."


	7. Chapter 7

Cupid, Alistair, and Blondie gasped. Blondie hissed, "Quick, Alistair, hide!"

Alistair went and hid behind the clothes rack and watched Cupid go outside the dorm to face her father and Headmaster Grimm. He watched her taken out of her room, and saw the door shut. Only then did he start crying.

"Alistair, I am so sorry." Blondie said.

"Don't be." Alistair said. "Why couldn't I have at least tried to save her from being taken away? I could have tried to talk things with her father, tell her how much I love her. And now, I won't be able to see her until… who knows when? Maybe not foreverafter." He sobbed, and Blondie felt bad for him. Though she hadn't meant it, it was her fault things turned out this way for her best friends.

Eros sat Cupid on the couch and gave her a stern look.

"Chariclo Arganthone Cupid, I thought I told you enough times, you should focus on your schoolwork and not on boys." He scolded her. "I'm also surprised you lied to me about breaking up with that guy. Lying is a bad habit, I tell you."

Cupid looked down at the floor and tried not to cry. She couldn't hear her father's words: she just thought about Alistair. What was she going to do without him now?

"C.A. Cupid!" she heard her father shout. She jumped.

"Do you have anything to say?"

Cupid sighed. "Please, daddy, I'm sorry. But please don't send me back to Monster High – I belong at Ever After!"

"You belong with your precious little boyfriend, don't you?" Eros spat.

"Please, dad!" Cupid pleaded. "I love him, and he loves me!"

"That's not important if he's going to distract you from your schoolwork and your future." Eros said.

"But daddy, you always say that love is the most sacred feeling one could feel, the best gift from god! Didn't you say that everyone should follow their true hearts? And that helping people do so is our job?" Cupid said.

Eros was stunned for a second. He remembered when he had loved a normie – a beautiful girl living on the coasts of the Mediterranean – but gods weren't allowed to date humans, so he had to leave broken hearted.

"Chariclo, go to your room." He said quietly. Cupid ran into her room, crying.

Eros felt his knees go weak and he sat back down on the couch. Cupid really did seem to love that boy. But what about her?

A little while later, Cupid's sobbing deceased, and it was replaced with the sound of singing – yes, Cupid was singing from her room.

 _O mio babbino caro,_ _mi piace, è bello bello,_

Eros had never heard her sing opera before, and it was a beautiful sound. He sighed. He knew what he had to do. It was him that said one should follow one's true heart, after all…


	8. Chapter 8

Eros made a kettle of tea before going into his daughter's room half an hour later. He found her asleep on her bed, her little baby face still stained with tears.

"Cupid? Sweetheart, wake up." He said, gently shaking her awake.

"Mm." Cupid said, opening her eyes. "Oh. Hello dad."

"Cupid, I made tea and I was hoping you would come join me downstairs." He said.

"Ok." Cupid said.

They sat in the parlor and talked over tea.

"Cupid," Eros began. "What you said to me got me thinking. Yes, I admit I was the one who taught you that everyone should follow their true hearts, and yes, I believe I may have been a little too harsh on you.

"You've been managing to keep your grades high even while dating that boy since who knows when, and my recent sighting tells me you will be one blue Cupid if you are to spend the rest of your life without the man of your true heart.

"Therefore, I apologize for my early behaviors, and I now approve of your relationship with Alistair Wonderland." Eros finished his little speech and sighed.

Cupid gasped. "Really?"

Eros nodded sadly. "One of the reasons I didn't want you going out with a boy was not because of your future or your grades, but because it felt like you were growing so fast, out of my wings."

Cupid went over to her father and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh daddy – I'll always be your little girl, no matter what." She looked at his face and said, "I love you daddy."

Eros smiled at his daughter. "I love you too, princess."

Cupid unclasped her arms, and Eros stretched and said, "Now, we'd better go back to Ever After High, shouldn't we?"

Alistair was lost in sadness in his room, crying. His friends had tried cheering him up, but it was no use. Cupid was the only girl he had ever loved, and he knew she loved him back as well. They were just meant to be – Cupid and Alistair, Alistair and Cupid.

He missed her pink playful hair, turquoise eyes, soft wings, her melodic voice, and her sweet fragrance. To think he had to spend the rest of ever after without her – that was all too much.

Just then, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." He sighed. He didn't even have the strength to ask who it was.

To his greatest surprise, in through the door came C.A. Cupid, followed by her father. He immediately stood up on seeing him.

"Oh, hey, Cupid." He said. "And, uh, hello, sir." He sat back down and dropped his gaze. Why was Cupid's father here? Was he here to expel him from Ever After High, make sure he never appears in front of him ever again?

Cupid came and sat beside him on his bed. She touched his hand.

"Cupid…" he said.

"It's alright." She said. She looked at her father. "Father, this is Alistair Wonderland, the only boy my true heart calls out to."

Alistair was confused. Didn't Eros hate him?

"Yes, my dear." Eros said. "Alistair Wonderland, Chariclo Arganthone Cupid. I, Eros, god of love, hereby bless your relationship to last in bliss and happiness foreverafter."

Cupid went over and kissed his father goodbye as he waved goodbye to her and left the room. Alistair stared after him in wonder.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"It's ok now." Cupid said.

"So he's ok with me going out with you?" Alistair asked.

"Yes." Cupid said. Her turquoise eyes sparkled at him. He locked his arms around her waist, and she around his neck. And the space between their faces disappeared, creating a heart.


End file.
